1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a computer-readable medium and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
It has been known a technique for converting the whole image data or individual character images in the image data into vector information (including outline information) and for facilitating reuse of the image data. For example, even when an image is enlarged, an image with no image degradation can be obtained by outlining character images. Furthermore, the reuse such as editing is facilitated by the outlining.